


Comfort

by taracrinkles2012



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, JuLance Prompts, Klance as dads, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, everyone lives and is happy because I said so, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taracrinkles2012/pseuds/taracrinkles2012
Summary: Keith is away with the blades for the first time since he and Lance adopted their daughter. As every parent knows, some nights are rough , but they always have each other to lean on and comfort each other.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 77





	Comfort

It was now well past 2 A.M, and Lance just could not get Luna to settle down. Sure, he was still fairly new to this whole parenting thing. He and Keith had just adopted their baby girl about a month ago and loved and enjoyed every waking moment they spent with the little nugget.

Keith unfortunately had to travel with the blades sooner than expected, which left Lance home with their daughter for the first time. He fortunately had been given paternal leave as a garrison instructor.

Things fortunately went smoothly for the first few days, and Lance hoped things would be uneventful until Keith came home at the end of the week. But tonight, Luna was inconsolable, wailing with the intensity of a raid siren whenever Lance so much as attempted to set her down in her crib.

Lance had been pacing Luna’s nursery for who knows how long now, bouncing and whispering sweet nothings in an attempt to soothe her, and only managing to cool her down to small whimpers and miserable hiccups. He had taken her temperature multiple times now- no fever, and she hadn’t been fed anything different than her normal formula today. She rejected her pacifier multiple times and the bottle Lance offered, and her diaper was squeaky clean!

Lance couldn’t figure out what ailed his baby, also making several futile attempts to burp her in case of gas. He sighed defeatedly, “ _Princesa_ , what’s wrong?” he asked rhetorically to the tearful and all-around unhappy infant in his arms. He was now debating calling his mama- she always knew what to do. He could also call Shiro- space dad had actual kids of his own now and would gladly help him out with sound advice.

His thoughts started to spiral, perpetrated by exhaustion thinking there was something seriously wrong with his daughter and that he was just a _bad parent_. He also thought of just running to the garrison’s med ward and pray there was a pediatrician there to see her at this hour. Having enough of pacing back and forth, Lance set himself and Luna into the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery and began rocking them back and forth.

This finally starts to calm the infant, emitting a big yawn as she began to settle in her papa’s arms. Lance huffs out a tired laugh “Oh, so now the rocking chair works for you?” he chuckles, smiling down at his baby girl. She looks up at him with bright blue-green eyes, giving him a small smile in return. Lance’s gaze moves to the window and finds himself gazing out at the night sky as he continues to rock in the chair. It was an exceptionally clear night, with countless stars shining brightly against the inky darkness.

Lance’s attention is again diverted by soft cooing noises. Luna also has her attention on the sky, raising her tiny arms and attempting to “reach” for the stars. Lance snorts at his baby’s antics. “You know your dad is out there, huh?”. He then sighs “I miss him too, _princesa_. I’m sure it’s no easier for him. He loves us so, so much and I hope you always know that.” He smiles down at her, booping her tiny nose. “He’ll be home soon, and I can tell you he won’t let you out of his sight!” He chuckles. They stay in the comforting darkened silence of Luna’s nursery as Lance keeps rocking them in the chair. He feels his eyelids steadily becoming heavier, finding it more and more difficult to stay awake. He feels Luna settle in his arms, noticing she has finally fallen asleep in her arms. He sighs in relief, that being the permission he needs to also fall asleep in the chair.

He’s not sure how much time as passed, but he is stirred awake by something or someone taking Luna from his arms. His fight and parenting instincts kick in as he jumps up from the chair, ready to lay the beat down on anyone or anything that would dare to try and take his daughter from him. The figure steps back in the darkened room seeming to raise a hand in surrender, and a familiar voice speaks in a whisper. “Hey, hey it’s me. I’m sorry I startled you, just wanted to put Lulu back into her crib.”

The sleep clears from Lance’s eyes and he can make out his husband’s features in the dark now. The black blades armor with violet highlights that glow softly in the dark, Keith’s mane of jet black hair tied into a braid that rests on one shoulder, though looking a little disheveled, and his violet eyes that seem to glow like galaxies when the moonlight hits his face. His whole body relaxes. “Keith?! You weren’t supposed to be home for another 3 or four days, babe. You scared the quiznack out of me!” he whisper-shouts, moving to embrace his partner. “ Our mission was way smoother than we anticipated, for once.” He replies. “As soon as we finished handing out food, supplies, and signed some negotiations, I flew back home as fast- don’t look at me like that, I was being safe!” He states indignantly at Lance’s scrutinizing expression. “Plus, I was in Red! You know she wouldn’t put either of us in danger.” Keith adds.

Lance relents, huffing. “That is where you’re right, I suppose. We’re just happy to have you home in one piece.” They pull back, examining each other. “You look exhausted. Has Luna not been sleeping? Oh no, is she sick!?” Keith seems to jump to the conclusion from his husband’s appearance, and Lance can feel his anxiety and worry even in the dark. “Just super fussy tonight and wouldn’t settle down.” Lance replies. “She’s got no fever or anything so hopefully just a bad night. We’ll keep an eye on her, though.” Lance smiles as he watches Keith place their daughter in her crib, and his husband leans down to leave a kiss on her tiny forehead. Keith turns back, taking Lance’s hand in his. “Now let’s get you to bed.” He smiles softly at his partner. Even exhausted, Lance can’t help but smile as brightly as possible that his husband, partner, his _comfort_ has returned to him safe and sound.


End file.
